


Red Faced

by chokememrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crushes, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Peter finds one of Tony's hoodies in the lab and falls victim to the Alpha's scent once more. But this time he's alone and much to his surprise, Jarvis has some interesting thoughts about what he's doing.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265
Collections: February Writing Challenge





	Red Faced

Peter couldn't be happier to be able to still work in Mt. Stark's lab while he's away for his conference. It took so much of his courage to ask for it, but he couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day when he got his answer.

Being here, alone, in the place Mr. Stark spends most of his time in and that has absorbed so much of his aura is just amazing and, to be fair, a little overwhelming. As soon as he enters he's hit with a wave of the Alpha's scent and it makes him away a little as he stumbles inside.

Even though Mr. Stark isn't here, it almost feels like he is, and it makes the boy smile as he walks over to his workspace. He trails a finger over the glass absentmindedly when his eyes suddenly catch something on the couch nearby and widen a little.

Curiously, Peter walks over and picks up the black hoodie, his smile widening as he presses it against his chest. God, he loves this scent, powerful and strong and so insanely perfect. At times, he can barely hold himself back to not bury his nose against Mr. Stark's neck when he leans over his shoulder to look at something.

But now… now he's alone. And Mr. Stark won't know, right? No, no he won't know. It's only him and no one else.

With a shaky sigh, Peter flops onto the couch, hoodie still pressed against his chest, and rolls his head back. He shouldn't do this, he really,  _ really _ shouldn't, but fuck if this scent isn't doing things to his Omega body that make him weak.

"Mr. Stark…" he whispers, barely audible, a hand sneaking into his pants. Just the Alpha's scent is enough to have him wet already and he can't help but let out a soft, almost desperate sounding mewl when he feels it.

His eyes flutter shut as his mind wanders to the Alpha, imagining what he could do with him, towering above him and looking down with this almost feral hunger in his eyes that makes him shudder. 

Oh, he has seen this look before, Mr. Stark is not exactly prude and Peter has seen him go after Omegas before, envying them every single time. If only he could be in their place, feel those strong hands on him, have those teeth against his neck…

"I am very surprised to see you do exactly what Mr. Stark did with  _ your _ shirt the other day," a voice suddenly says and Peter is jerked out of his fantasy harshly, wide eyes staring at the ceiling and gasping for air.

" _ W-What _ !?"

Jarvis did not just say that, did he?

"I can show you the recording, if you wish," the AI says after a moment, sounding quite amused. "You left one of your sweatshirts here last week and Mr. Stark showed a very similar reaction to it."

Peter is dumbfounded to hear this, but… it would explain why he never found his sweatshirt again, or not? He thought he left it at school and it got stolen.

"Would you like to see it?"

"P-Please…" Peter hears himself whisper before he can even think and mere seconds later Jarvis pulls up a video that indeed shows Mr. Stark on his very same couch, nose buried in what's clearly Peter's sweatshirt and very much lost in what he's doing.

And oh boy, what he's doing makes Peter whimper pitifully as his eyes wander down to where his other hand is stroking his fat cock.

"Oh God," Peter whines, fingers curling against his hole which just got even more slick within seconds. This can't be happening and yet he sees it right there and fuck, it's killing him.

He's almost mesmerized as he watches the Alpha jerk off, his mouth watering at the sight of this perfect cock that his body is aching to get inside of him. The Omega is still clutching the shirt in his hand when he suddenly hears it, a low grunt and a sound so insanely arousing it makes him whimper once more. It's just two words, but they mess him up completely.

_ "Fuck, Peter." _

He said his name,  _ Peter's name _ ! The Omega can't help but rewind the recording, so enthralled by seeing the Alpha he wants so insanely much get off to  _ his _ scent, grunting  _ his _ name, and looking hotter than anything else he's ever seen. 

He's so completely focused that he doesn't notice the door to the Lab open, doesn't hear the heavy steps following after a moment of silence, doesn't see that someone is walking over and steps behind the couch. He's so close already that all he can think about anymore is watch the Alpha spill into his hand once more while saying his name, not realizing he's not alone anymore.

Only when a big, strong hand suddenly wraps around his cock too he suddenly realizes but there's nothing he can do but gasp. He knows this hand, recognizes it immediately and when the situation hits him fully he cums on the spot, whimpering a shaky "M-Mr. Stark!"

He's a mess, he's done for and oh God, it feels like he's on fire as his orgasm hits him and he gasps for air, panting and chest heaving and cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment and shame.

"My my, is that what you're doing in here when I'm gone?" Tony asks amused, his voice sounding sultry and teasing while Peter wants to die on the spot.

"I-I'm… I didn't, I–"

"You didn't and yet I walk into you getting off while watching private videos of me?"

"B-But Jarvis, he–! I just–"

"Let me make something clear, Peter," Tony says seriously, his hand still around the boy's cock loosening its grip, but not pulling it back. Instead, he gropes the younger one harshly, letting out a low growl. "My Omegas don't get to touch themselves unless  _ I _ allow it. And I don't appreciate having my privacy invaded like this either."

"I'm sorry, s-sir, I–" Peter's words are cut off with a hiccup and he can feel himself tear up, knowing full well that he angered the Alpha and feeling so insanely guilty and ashamed of himself.

"I thought you were a good boy, Peter," Tony sighs suddenly, shaking his head as he pulls his hand back finally. "I don't think you should be here when I'm gone if this is the result."

Peter's heart sinks hearing this and he lets out a sob, scrambling to his knees and almost desperately reaching for the Alpha's shirt.

"Please, sir, I'm sorry!" he whimpers, looking up teary-eyed. "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry! I-I couldn't stop myself, I'm sorry for being bad…"

Tony was about to turn around but stopped at Peter grabbing for him, giving him an unimpressed look. It's not that he ever planned to leave, of course, oh no. The second he saw Peter and realized what he was doing he knew he finally got his chance. But he had to know if this was truly what Peter  _ wanted _ and not just a weak moment.

"So, you're telling me there isn't a reason behind this?" he asks, raising a brow at Peter. "That you just couldn't help yourself and all you wanted was to get off?"

"That's… no, sir," Peter says quietly and looks down, his hand slowly dropping from Tony's shirt. He looks crushed, almost defeated even. As if he was just caught in something much bigger. "It's not just that."

"What is it then?" Tony asks more sternly, his voice becoming more demanding, more serious. "Tell me,  _ Omega _ ."

Peter all but flinches at the change of tone, exactly the reaction Tony expected of him.

"I… I want you, sir," Peter mumbles, barely audible even to Tony, who gives him a very calculating look.

"Come again?"

Tony can't help but smirk when Peter gulps and starts fiddling with his hands.

"I said, I want you, sir," he repeats, just a tad bit louder, just enough so Tony is satisfied.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" the Alpha chuckles and reaches down, hooking two fingers under Peter's chin to make him look up. "Why the sad look, Petey?"

Peter sniffles, but doesn't say anything, just looking up with his tear filled eyes, so ashamed and embarrassed, and the blush on his cheeks makes the young Omega Look even more precious than before.

Tony drops the stern look on his face as he crouches down and trails his fingers over the Omega's chin, smiling fondly at him. "You silly boy," he says as he brushes his thumb over Peter's lips. "Don't you realize how hard it is to hold back around you?"

"W-What?" Peter looks so confused, it's almost adorable. 

Tony lets out a growl in response and leans forward, crashing his lips against the boy's in a deep, possessive kiss that makes the Omega whimper oh so sweetly and reach for his shirt once more to hold onto it. When he pulls back, his eyes are almost firey and his lips are curled into a smirk.

"You're  _ mine _ , Peter, you've always been," he purrs darkly, an arm snaking around his hips. "And now get out of those clothes so I can finally claim what's mine, Omega."


End file.
